


Victory

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Small VictoriesTag scene for "Small Victories". Major Davis’ POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Victory

I look over and see the huge smile on Doctor Jackson’s face. He can’t believe it. They’re alive and they’re safe. With Thor. 

*I* can’t believe it. I reach across to clap him on the shoulder and congratulate him on a job well done, when suddenly he pushes back his chair and bolts for the exit. He’s probably gone outside to look for them in the hope that Thor will transport them down to our position. I could use a little fresh air myself, so I get up and follow in his wake at a more leisurely pace. 

When I get outside there’s no sign of him; just a couple of SFs on guard duty. 

"Did you see which way Doctor Jackson went?" I ask. This base is huge. I wouldn’t want him to get lost, or worse, get arrested for being somewhere where he’s not meant to be. 

A guard nods and points to his left. "Around the corner of the building, Sir." 

I hurry in that direction, and almost trip over Dr. Jackson as I turn the corner. He’s down on his knees, clutching his stomach and retching. 

"Doctor Jackson? Are you alright?" Stupid question, but I can’t think of what else to say. 

"No. Go away. Please," he manages to pant out between heaves. 

Crouching down beside him I can see he’s shaking and sweating. I think I know what this is. This is my fault. "Want me to get the doc, Doc?" I ask lightly. Just in case it’s something other than a reaction to extreme stress. Stress I compounded by my own actions. 

My question provokes a small grin, then he takes a deep breath and settles down with his back to the wall. "No. Just give me a minute. I’ll be fine." 

Sitting beside him, I ask "How’s the stomach?" 

He pulls a face. "Sore," he replies. 

"I’ll bet. Sure you wouldn’t like me to get Doctor Fraiser?" 

"I’m sure." 

Silence reigns for a few minutes as he gets himself under control, but I know I can’t let this rest just yet. 

"Doctor Jackson, I want to apologize for what I did in there. I shouldn’t have left the decision to you. I should have carried out the colonel’s order myself. I’m sorry." 

He thinks about it for a moment, then responds warmly, "Glad you did, Major. Glad you did. But I should warn you, you’re not going to be Jack’s good books for a while." We both chuckle at that. "Now help me up." 

"Are you sure you’re okay?" 

"Geez Major, when did you change your name to O’Neill?" 

  

~fin~   


* * *

>   
> © January 15, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### This is a response to the "Five Minute Fic" challenge on the SG1HC list. It took more than 5 minutes. Oh well.   
FEEDBACK: Any feedback would be welcome. Anything at all. Please? Even if it’s just to tell me you’ve read it. Look, I’m begging, OK? Down on my knees and everything… 

* * *

  



End file.
